


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 14

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Hospital, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 14

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Friday, December 14: choke, miserable, cafe

John arrived at the hospital and was lucky to find a nurse who could tell him where non-critical patients were. Information in hand, he headed that direction.

On the correct floor, John asked about Stiles and waited a few tense moments before he was told that the doctor was currently with him. John walked to the room and peeked in the window and saw a miserable, but alive Stiles.

John asked a passing nurse if he could be paged when the doctor was finished and went to the nearest café for some coffee he could choke down while he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
